everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Patchworks Inc/Ever After High Timeline
I'm so sorry i couldn't get this up sooner. this break i signed up to be a tutor at summer school which just let out yesterday. I just spent all my time last night doing all kindsa stuff relating to this. but anyways i wanted to wait to do this till I had enough time to pull this thing together, so now would be the time. but without further ado, let's get this thing started! ---- Not too long ago, I asked you guys if you would be interested in/find it helpful to have a timeline of the events in the franchise of Ever After High. I didn't get a single no, so I decided to go through with it. Some of the things I heard from you guys about how this project could be useful to you were things like this: *It would be helpful for writing fanfics. *It would make it easier to visualize when your OCs come/leave from Ever After High (if it relevant to your OC). *Etc., Etc. With that, I hope we can complete this timeline together and help out and add to the wiki! That's right, together. This is going to be a community project, meaning that anyone in this wiki can help out with this. What is this, exactly? Well, this is an attempt to organize the events and titular plot points within the history of the show (but also within the history if the school of Ever After High itself, if that information happens to be relevant or come up). How to Contribute to the Project If you're interested in helping, this is how you can do it! Please keep in mind that this timeline will be comprised of only canon information. #If you know of an important date or event that happened canonically within any of Ever After High's medias (Netflix series, webisodes, books, website, doll boxes, doll diaries, etc.), feel free to comment about it down below. #Please note where you got the information from, such as which book, webisode, diary, etc. #If you have any information about the event and/or date, please, do say! Knowing what we're putting on this timeline is just as important as putting it on in the first place. #Most importantly, make sure to give a time as to when this event or date is. It doesn't have to be specific, but it at least needs to be relevant. What I mean by this is to tell me where it belongs on the timeline, such as "right after Thronecoming", or "just before Epic Winter". If you can, please try to give the month it happened. What We Need *First of all, we need know where the webisode events belong on the timeline below. *If you have any knowledge of important events from the books and when they happen on the timeline, please leave it in a comment down below! I haven't been able to get a hold of the books in a while so I really don't know. The Under-Construction Timeline This timeline will be compiled of all the contributions that the users of this wiki have made so far. The events from the books will be in italics, and events from series specials will be in bold. Rose made a timeline of the layout of the school calender and history of the school already which you can find right here, which will be used in the making of the official page for this timeline when it is put up. Big thanks to Rose! *'Legacy Day' *Food fight the day after Legacy Day *Madeline Hatter and Apple White become co-presidents of the Royal Student Council *Cupid transfers to Ever After High *'Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella publicly announce their relationship status' *'True Hearts Day' *A Birthday Bake-Off is done for Apple's birthday *Royal Beauty Pageant *School Talent Show *Poppy and Holly O'Hair arrive at Ever After High *Maddie throws a Hat-tastic Party *'Trip to Heritage Hall, receiving gifts from Heritage Hall' *'Thronecoming float parade' *'Giles Grimm Oscar set free from the Vault of Lost Tales, Thronecoming Dance, Briar throws the Storybook of Legends down the Well of Wonder' *Ashlynn, Cupid, Poppy, and Blondie go to the Blue Moon Forest Fest *'Spring Unsprung' *'Way Too Wonderland, Raven destroys the Storybook of Legends' *Tri-Castle-On *'Dragon Games, Evil Queen escapes Mirror Prison, Daring's Kiss fails to work on Apple while Darling's does' *'Epic Winter, Snow King is cursed' Category:Blog posts